


growing pains

by olavidalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, UST, size difference?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olavidalo/pseuds/olavidalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'liam's always been terribly easy to wind up.' Drabble-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing pains

**Author's Note:**

> All lies. Unbeta'ed, unbritpicked lies.

within a week of harry's third growth spurt, the only person that he can still lord it over -- is liam. (and lou, of course, but that's just asking for trouble.)

zayn usually just rolls his eyes and refuses to engage whenever harry holds something of his out of reach; louis tends to tug him on the ears and exact revenge in disproportionately awful ways; and niall just knees harry in the groin when he's feeling tetchy (and sometimes even when he's not).

liam, though. liam's always been terribly easy to wind up.

'can you please,' liam says, stretching up into a little hop, 'please just give me my ipod back?' he's about three seconds away from trying to climb all over harry. that's always fun.

'hmm. don't think i will,' harry says, and catches liam's glint of determination.

here it comes.

'stop fuckin about,' grumbles paul, unimpressed, easily plucking liam's ipod out of harry's hand and dropping it into liam's as he passes. zayn smothers his laughter against niall's shoulder.

\--and there it goes. bloody paul.

'better luck next time, i guess,' liam says, grinning, a bit apologetically, even. one of these days, harry's going to tell him to stop making it so appealing to take advantage of him. maybe when it's no fun anymore.

'i'll get you yet, _payne_ ,' he promises, in a low voice.

liam goes red. 'um, alright,' he says, uncertainly, and has a funny little smile on his face for the rest of the day.


End file.
